A Crazy Mixed up world
by hiddencrush
Summary: The story of One Tree hill with a lot of changes . Read to find out . Pairings : Trory , Nick/oc , Laley , Pathan , Bake
1. Chapter 1

Meg's POV

"MUNCHKIN! GET UP!" my mother called through my door. I groaned and got up, "Coffee sweets?" She asked, "You even have to ask?" I questioned her. She poured me a cup and I grabbed a poptart, "so any plans today?" She asked, "Yep! Spending the day with Haley, Luke and Kevin" I told her cheerfully. Let me explain, My Mom's name is Rory Gilmore, You know the journalist. We live in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina and I'm a sophomore at Tree Hill High. My father Is Tristan Dugray but I rarely see him; I do talk to him once a week though. I work in Karen's Café with my best friends, Haley and Luke. I'm a tutor with Haley and Play muck around basketball at the river court with Luke. My grandma Lorelei is awesome and I think she rocks. Both of them are oblivious to it but Haley and Luke are SO in love. Me and Haley both love singing and song writing and both play Guitar and piano with our friend Jake Jagielski. I think that's all, "Mom I'm meeting Hales and Luke in an hour" I told her, "Oh Go gets changed? " She said confused "MOM! I might See Nick!" I whined, "OH! I'll help" She said realizing her fall. See Nick Jonas with Nathan Scott Is the biggest Jock in my town, and I just had to have a crush on him, Oh and My Best friend Kevin? Yeah he's Nick's older brother. My mom Picked out an outfit of Fluro green short – shorts, A black tee that said: Sarcasm is one of the many free services I offer And a pair of Plaid Converse. "Thanks Mom "I said gratefully, getting ready, "Your welcome but remember, Don't Come home pregnant" She joked. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone into my pocket, I grabbed my iPod and pressed play as I walked down the street towards the river court, I listened to Decoy by Paramore and Looked at the ground, Probably not a smart idea because a second later I was knocked to the ground. "Ow!" I moaned clutching my head, "Whoa! I'm so sorry , are you ok?" An oddly familiar voice said, I opened my eyes, it was Nick. "Oh yeah I'm fine" I said nonchalantly, "Uh Huh whatever you say" He said unbelievingly, "Hey I've seen you around school, your name's Meg right? You hang around with Tutor Girl and Pucas" He asked, I glared at him. "Yeah you hang around Dim and Jackass right?" I shot back, I walked around him and Stormed towards the court. I calmed down once I started playing some Ball with Luke and Jake, I heard a Car pull up near the court. I heard Haley mutter "What the hell do they want?" I looked up to see Nick and Nathan with their whole Gang "Are you seriously that stupid?" I yelled angrily storming up to them. "Well I wanted to make a little deal with you friend, Lucas here" Nick Snarled, "What's that?" Luke asked, "One on one, you and me, If I win I get to Go on a date with Meg here, If you win we leave you alone forever" He explained. Well known fact about Luke He NEVER backed down from a challenge. "You're on!" Luke sneered , " Fine , Tomorrow night , 6 pm" Nick said Walking away , I waited till he'd gone before I whacked Luke in the head " You had Better Bloody Win!" I muttered. We left to go to Karen's for Dinner, "Hey Kids, Anything interesting happen at the river court today?" Karen asked. It was a Known fact that something always happened. " Oh not much , Luke only Promised NICK JONAS THAT IF HE WON A BASKETBALL MATCH THAT I'D GO ON A DATE WITH HIM" I Yelled , " oh come on Meg , we all know you like him" Haley exclaimed , everyone nodded. I explained the story of this morning and told them that I didn't want to go on a date with him because I didn't want to be a meaningless conquest. I walked home with Haley because we lived next door to each other forever since our Moms were best friends. I explained to my Mom about the Nick 

situation and she burst out laughing "That's exactly how I was with Tristan" She remembered.  
The Next day was a nightmare but it was even worse when 6 pm finally rolled around. Sighing I picked out an Outfit , it was colder today so I wore Black skinny jeans , Blue Sequined Tube top , Black leather Jacket and Flat brown boots . I Brushed my curly , Blonde ringlets out off my face and Walked over to Haley's . Her Mom answered the door " Hey Lydia , Is Haley ready?" I asked , " Yes hang on HALEY" she yelled . Haley came running down the Stairs in a Purple strapless dress , Black leggings and Green converse , She threw on her jacket and Ran out the door . We talked , laughed and listened to my IPod as we walked towards the River court . " You know I bet you could change him" She said to my as we arrived , " yeah right , he only wants to prove that Lucas is a loser , I don't know where I fit into this" I mused . " oh come on ! you know he has the hots for you" she said , rolling her eyes. We took a seat next to our friend mouth , " hey mouth you might wanna introduce the arrival of Nick" I pointed out . His eye's bugged open " Nick Jonas Comes onto the court driven by car" He announced , I saw Nick , Nathan , Tim , Peyton and Brooke come out. I swear I saw nick wink at me , The game started and Unfortunately for me NICK won , "NOOOO!" I screamed , everyone turned and stared at me . I saw Nick Laugh , He walked up to me " So I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven Kay?" He said , I nodded and walked away . If you'd have asked me I would have told you that I was dreading tomorrow night , but secretly I was excited about it.


	2. The date

Meg's POV

I woke up with anticipation the next day. My phone went off with 'Play my Music' by Connect 3, It was an unknown number "Hello?" I answered, yawning. "_Hey Meg its Nick" _The voice on the other end said _OMG_ I thought "oh hey" I said cheerfully, "_Well I just thought I'd warn you to wear something thing dressy tonight, so later" _He explained, about to hang up "WAIT! Do you wanna hang out today?" I asked "yeah sure" He said, "Ok meet me outside my house in 30 minutes" I said hanging up. I screamed and threw on a pair Of Red Shorts, A Orange Baby doll tee and Red & white checkered Converse. My mom left for work an hour ago so I took my guitar out and started to write a song. I strummed and sung a song about Nick

_You make me feel out of my element  
like I'm walking on broken Glass  
like my worlds spinning in slow motion  
and your moving too fast  
_

_Were you right , Was I wrong  
Were you weak, Was I strong  
Yeah both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we Loved  
We Hurt and we jumped yeah  
The planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
and Just like that  
The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe  
We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right , Was I wrong  
Were you weak, Was I strong  
Yeah both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we Loved  
_

_We Hurt and we jumped yeah  
The planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
and Just like that  
The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
we lived and we Loved  
we hurt and we jumped yeah_

_  
__We lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we jumped  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)_

"Hey pretty girl" I heard, I looked up to see a grinning Nick. "Hey!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug "so what do you wanna do today?" I asked, "Well I figured you might like to go to the Beach" He said. My eyes lit up "I love the beach" I said excitedly. 1 hour later we were on a secluded area of the beach, "Nice" I said impressed. We spent the whole day at the beach until I glanced at my watch around 5pm, "SHIT!" I exclaimed "What?" Nick said alarmed  
"It's 5pm, I need at LEAST an hour to get ready" I explained, He drove me home and I ran inside. I threw open my closet and paced, I Closed my eyes and reached inside my closet , I opened them and looked at my hands , There was a Deep blue dress with a ribbon around the waist . I used this method again for my shoes, my hands came out with a pair Black, 

Round – toed Pumps. I Brushed My Light Brown curls lightly and let them fall down my back. I couldn't run to the door fast enough to prevent Nick being interrogated by my mother, " I assure you Ma'am , I'll take good care of your daughter" He said _oh no that was a really bad idea , my mom hates being called ma'am because it makes her feel old. _"Little bit of advice, if you ever want to see the light of day again. Don't call my mother Ma'am" I called out, coming down the stairs. I heard his breath hitch in his throat, "Whoa" he breathed, I blushed and looked away. "Wow, you guys have way too much UST" My mom joked, "MOM!" I yelled "fine fine, be back by 12" She said shoeing us out the door. "So what's UST?" Nick asked puzzled, I snorted in laughter and then blushed "Unsolved Sexual Tension" I said Waving it away, He laughed. "Nick, you know if you weren't a Jerk, I would've gone out with you just because you asked" I told him, "Really? I didn't even think you knew who I was" He said, shocked. I burst out laughing "EVERYONE knows who you are" I laughed, "Just Drive" I said, still giggling. We pulled up outside Raphael's, the most expensive Restaurant in town. We walked in and saw the massive crowds at the service desk, I looked around and frowned, this place looked so boring. I heard Nick groan Next to me "Do you really wanna go here?" He asked, "No Freaking way!" I said impatiently, "I say we drive to beach and Go for a walk on the sand" He proposed, I smiled and took his hand as we both ran out. We drove to the nearest beach and took a walk on the sand. " So tell me something about about you that no one else knows" He asked me , " When I was in 3rd grade , I stole some candy" I joked , " Come on everyone did that , Tell me something serious" He laughed , " well you know , Tristan Dugray the billionaire ?" I asked him, he nodded, "That's my dad, I never see him and my mom didn't want to accept all her money from him" I told him seriously. "What would you do if I told you I liked you?" He asked, "Then I'd tell you I Liked you too" I replied, "well what if I told you I was going to kiss you?" He shot "I-" I started but was cut off by Nick Pressing his Lips to mine; I started to kiss him back. I Pulled him backwards and Lied on the sand, His Lips travelled down my neck and I broke away, "Nick, I'm not going to be one of your conquests" I told him, he reached his hand up and tenderly stroked my cheek " Baby , you would never be one of my conquests  
and I don't care what anyone says . Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, I nodded grinning, "I'm not ready to go all the way but that doesn't mean we can't fool around" I whispered cheekily. He grinned And Kissed me again, we did so for a while, and now we were just lying on the beach with our arms around each other. "I should get home" I whispered, He nodded and looked at his watch. He pulled up in front of my house, "what does gonna happen when we go to school in a month?" I asked, He grabbed my hands in his and caressed my hand with his palm "I don't care what happens, as long as I'm with you I'll be alright" He whispered, I leaned in and kissed him Passionately . I got out and he drove away , as I opened my front door I got a text message from Nick _I miss you already pretty girl _. I sighed and walked inside to tell my Mom about the date , after I told her I rang Haley who told me that Her and Luke finally confessed their feelings for each other and we're dating. Yep everything was alright . For now anyway


End file.
